


Final thoughts

by koukacs



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama, Gen, character poof, my first fic in first person is Jasper-centered, this is my way of dealing with the pain inflicted by that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koukacs/pseuds/koukacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the episode Earthlings. Jasper had been born perfect. Her purpose was to serve her Diamond and to fight for her. But Rose Quartz took everything away. And now Rose was there to look down on her, in Jasper's final moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the episode Earthlings. Jasper's last thoughts after being corrupted and before being poofed.

**Final thoughts**

I... can't see anymore.

My body doesn't feel like my own.

It's monstrous.

It's painful to move.

Are you still there, Rose?

Feigning ignorance… trying to trick me.

It's all you do. All you've ever done!

I fought you with all my might in that hellish battlefield! I fought you once I returned to this dreadful planet! You didn't even recognize me. Was I such a forgetful face to you?

I, who was born to defeat you, was no more than a gem in a million?

But I was the strongest! I should be! I was born perfect!

I existed to serve my Diamond and you took her from me!

YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!

You were supposed to serve her as well! You were supposed to love her as well! Why, then, Rose? Why did you do that?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO PINK DIAMOND? WHY DID YOU BETRAY YOUR PURPOSE AND YOUR ENTIRE SPECIES?!

You did it for this worthless piece of rock… polluted with organic life. As if that was not enough, you went ahead and changed your form to that… that abomination you call Steven!

I fought with all my might and it wasn't enough… I wasn't enough to beat you and your army of traitors. Even after I fused… if only I could fuse again…

But there's no one left for me to fuse with… no one wants me… why is that? I was perfect, wasn't I? The best thing to come from this disgraceful place, wasn't I?

Nobody wants me… I have failed at everything… I have disappointed _her_.

My Diamond, is there any part of you left in this world? Do you still exist somehow?

You were everything for me. I'd shatter myself thousands of times for you.

I couldn't protect you.

I couldn't even avenge you.

This corruption… this punishment… I deserve this!

I'm entitled to this misery!

What is this pain in my chest? It's a different kind of pain.

Is this your doing, Rose?

Heh, I knew that mercy talk was just one of your tricks. I didn't fall for it and you decided to finish me up.

But this isn't my defeat, Rose.

You can't break me like you did to all those other gems.

You can't break me like you did to _her_.

I'll find my way back, no matter how many centuries it takes.

And when I return, be ready!

I

WILL

SHATTER

YOU!

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Steven Universe fic and my first attempt at writing in first person.


End file.
